


Heat Of The Moment

by GoldenWolfX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Angry Sex, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sad Lena Luthor, angsty, short sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWolfX/pseuds/GoldenWolfX
Summary: Lena's upset and Supergirl feels trapped under the weight of the world, both are stressed out.OrIn the wake of many things happening at once, Lena and Kara end up having sex.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 395





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any typos and lack of plot ect
> 
> It's currently 3am and I'm sad and drunk.

She knows Kara is Supergirl.

She knows, it became clear to her when she saw what was on the many cameras Lex had in his spacious hidden lab. Supergirl had changed into Kara, successfully hiding from Otis, the man seemed curious about why Kara was there, but quickly let it go.

Lena felt relief but also sad, and then...so many other things. It was a flood of emotions that just washed over her, Lex and Lillian's words echoing inside her head, their voices so vivid and clear, about how transparent Lena was, about how emotional and forgiving she is, about how easy it is to fool her once she let someone in. How Lena relies too much on someone when she thought they were there, truly there for her, and how each and every time she ended up all alone by the end of it.

Luthor's are better when they're alone, no extra baggage to slow them down, it's safer when you only trust yourself. It's safer when only you know your own weaknesses.

It's safer when you're on your own.

"Lena?!", came that familiar voice, calling out for her.

Tears gathering in her eyes dancing on her lashes, not yet spilling over, She blinked a few times, tilting her head up to keep her tears in her eyes, where they belong, no, she thought, no, she wasn't going to cry. She swallowed thickly, "Here", Red lips parted to say. She then lowered her head, her tears were held at bay, for now.

And in a blur of red and blue, Supergirl came quickly.

Lena felt odd, out of place standing in the same room as someone who claimed trusted her. Someone who always said such nice things about her. She wasn't sure what her face looked like at the moment, but she took note of what Kara's face did. Kara looked...scared.

Was Kara scared of her?

Their eyes locked, and Kara was going to say something, but stopped and turned to look over her shoulder as if she was listening for something, she tilted her head slightly.

"We have to get out of here.", Kara finally says, turning to Lena with a look filled with uncertainty.

Lena merely nods, "What about all this stuff?"

"There's no time."

And before Lena knows it, She's against the Super's body, strong arms holding her tightly.

And they're out of the prison.

…

By the time they land on Lena's balcony, it's close to midnight.

After they fled the prison, they had left to Midvale, to a home on the countryside, the Danvers home. Eliza welcomed them, she gave Supergirl a questioning look at first, but then smiled lightly, she didn't speak much, rather, she told them to make themselves at home and then promptly left.

Lena was silent, and so was Supergirl, they just sat on the couches, away from each other.

Minutes turned to hours, and Finally Supergirl spoke, "Let's get you home."

Lena awkwardly nodded. And they left the Danvers home.

And here they were, back at Lena's penthouse.

"I didn't come here first because I didn't want to draw any attention…", Supergirl spoke as she followed Lena in, slowly walking behind the Luthor.

The Heiress nodded, "I figured", She replied, her voice was slightly hoarse, she cleared her throat, a knot had been present since she saw Supergirl turn into Kara so suddenly, she felt everything about her perception change too suddenly, too fast. It hurt, but she wasn't about to cry in front of people anymore, she wanted Supergirl to leave, she wanted to break down, but when she was sure she was alone. She tried to keep herself together.

She wasn't going to let anyone see her fragile, not again, not ever, she chanted to herself, in her head.

Lena cleared her throat, "Uh, okay...can you go?", She forced herself to speak as clear as she could, holding back the shivers, tears and sobs that were threatening to overtake her. Her chest was tight, her heart ached, and her knees felt weak. She was trying so hard.

Supergirl sucked in a breath and looked down for a moment, she licked her lips, "Lena-"

"Just...I need to be alone…", Lena rose a hand to stop Kara from speaking, or at least, tried to dissuade Kara from speaking any further.

The blonde fidgeted in place, she looked up to meet watery emerald eyes, and it was then that Kara figured it out. Confirmation filled her expression, clearly she suspected that Lena had seen her on Lex's cameras.

"Lena.", The Kryptonian spoke again, this time, she spoke with more purpose.

Kara's tone was soft, comforting, it almost made Lena feel safe, but Lena shook her head, pushing away that false sense of security. Lena couldn't help but feel like everything around her was a lie, that everyone around her was a liar, a fraud. The kryptonian began to slowly step towards her, Lena had half the mind to punch Kara, but her more logical side told her that she'd only end up in a world of hurt, considering that Kara was the girl of steel, for a reason.

A raspy uneven breath escaped past lipstick red lips, emerald eyes were overflowing with that familiar salty liquid, she was fighting to keep those tears at bay, trying.

The sad look on Supergirl's face, was no longer that of Supergirls...but rather, she suddenly saw Kara. Lena was overwhelmed suddenly and she acted, she reached to her side table, and grabbed whatever was within her grasp, and she threw it at the blonde. This was it, she was alone, just like Lillian said she'd be, she couldn't trust anyone, Lex warned her oh so many times, she should have just remained closed off. This was her own fault.

The sound of glass break didn't faze Lena, she huffed loudly, tears finally spilling down, she turned and grabbed a small glass cup that was there and threw it at the blonde, Kara caught the cup quickly, her Sapphire eyes grew watery.

"Lena, stop-"

Lena didn't want to hear it, she stepped back and tried to reach for a vase, but before she could, arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She grit her teeth and tried to wiggle out of Kara's arms, but as each moment came and went, she found her will to break free from Kara's warm arms, dwindling, until she finally stilled, she took her bottom lip between her teeth to silence her on coming sobs, she merely allowed her legs to give. Both her and Kara were on their knees, Kara held her tightly from behind.

"Lena, please, just...listen, give me a chance to explain.", Kara spoke, that confident tone Supergirl usually had was no longer present. "Just...please...please...you're all I have left.", a small shaky whimper came from Kara, the blonde's forehead was against Lena's shoulder, as she begged, begged for Lena to hear her out.

Lena's heart was racing in her chest, she knew Kara was caught in a mess, the world was after her, they feared her.

"Please, Lena, Please-", Kara had said 'please' more times than Lena thinks she's heard in her life, Kara was begging her, begging her for a moment.

"Damn it, Kara, damn it.", Lena muttered, she swallowed thickly.

Kara was shaking, trembling behind her, Lena knew Kara was on the verge of a break down. She knew Kara had reached the end of her own rope.

Strong arms loosened from around Lena. Lena could have gotten up and created space between herself and the blonde, but she didn't, she remained close, merely turning around to face the super, kneeling before her, "Why?", she shakily whimpered out.

"You were different", Kara looked up to meet the ravenette's pain filled gaze, "You treated me, Kara, normal, unlike everyone else in my life, all they ever saw was Supergirl, or Superman's cousin. And- and, all the danger that just comes with knowing my identity…", Kara began to explain, everything...the reasons why she lied for so long. "I didn't want to lose what we had."

Lena isn't sure about how exactly she feels, she feels a mix of everything, hurt, sad and anger. So far everyone in her life has only ever come in, to leave. All she wanted...was a constant.

"Lena...I…", Kara rose a hand to run it through her messy hair, "...I'm sorry.", Kara whimpered softly, "...You're all I have left...I just- I can't...lose you too…", Kara brought both her hands to her face, burying her face into her hands.

Lena's lips trembled. Kara was crying, crying for fear of losing her...her thoughts drifting back to Lex and Lillian, both of them constantly reminded her how forgiving she was, and how weak that made her, how she only forgave to end up getting back stabbed again and again.

How she kept setting herself up.

Lena sucked in a shaky breath, she gave everyone a chance, and it always ended up costing her.

Kara looked up from her hands, "...Lena-"

And before Lena or Kara knew exactly what to think. Lena had leaned forwards and crushed her lips against Kara's own, her hands immediately buried in blond locks.

Kara released a surprised squeak, but quickly reciprocated the kiss, she pressed her lips harder against Lena's own, it was almost bruising.

Lena surprised herself, she didn't know she had that in her, she knew she loved Kara, she always did, but she never acted on it, too afraid of rejection. But with everything suddenly going sideways, she just thought...she might as well throw it out there, and get something out of it. It was selfish, very, but she hardly ever got to be that. Lena now wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, she kissed the kryptonian hard and impatiently, it was messy, but she didn't care and didn't pay mind to it. All she wanted right now, was to savor this moment, this warmth that Kara just always seemed to supply her with. Kara's arms wrapped around her and held her tightly, her lips were soft, and her tongue had been oh so welcoming, the faint taste of mint was overtaking Lena's senses, and as much as she wanted to keep exchanging saliva with the kryptonian, she had to breath, and so with a gasp of air she broke away from the blonde, she panted, her breathing was uneven, her hands were clutching at onto the hero's shoulders, her grip was shaky.

Kara grunted softly, her eyes gazing at the Luthor's own, no doubt her own heart was racing.

The younger woman noticed the way Kara's eyes had dilated, it was clear that Kara wanted more and more Lena was going to give her, after all, she might as well, might as well take full advantage of their situation.

"Are you rutting?", Lena asked breathlessly.

Kara's expression changed rapidly, from surprised to confused and then back to that lusty look. Almost as if she thought to ask Lena how she knew anything about that, but she then thought not to, she simply answered, "I'm in the prime of my rut", she swallowed thickly, lips trembled slightly.

Lena nodded, "Do you…", Lena trailed off, leaving the words to hang out between them for a moment. Emerald searched deeply into dark sapphire.

And Kara understood quickly. "Lena...I…"

Their breaths mingled for a moment.

And just as Lena was starting to feel regret come in, Kara spoke again.

"I don't have protection on me", she said, disappointment clear in her voice.

Lena sighed softly, "Can you...pull out?", she whispered.

Kara shook her head slightly, "I...I'm not gonna lie, I won't be able to…". Her cheeks flushed slightly. Her gaze not leaving Lena's own.

Lena couldn't help but release a small dry laugh. "We can get an after pill-"

"It has to be a special one, I have some at home, My...uh...I'm …very potent…", Kara's face was now growing redder and redder by the second.

Lena smiled lightly, she understood, she knew no doubt a kryptonian's spunk would be more potent than a normal human's own. She knew that this would be a very different experience. Kara was a super, she was an alpha, but she was prepared, and this was what she wanted. Everything had always gone wrong in her life, but this, in this moment, she had control of it, and she was going to take advantage of it, she didn't care that it was stress, and desperation that led her here, no. She was going to have the moment she wanted, and for once she wouldn't give a fuck about what her family or the world would think.

Who knows, after all of this, she might just go visit her mother in prison and tell her how her experience with Kara was, she'd give her all the details.

"Don't break me."

Kara nodded, "I won't"

* * *

It's rough, bruising and passionate, the kryptonian's behavior was something akin to feral. Kara had, had her in every position she could, taking her roughly and mercilessly, relentlessly even. Kara absolutely dominated her, grabbing her, moving her and commanding her. If it'd been anyone else treating her the way Kara did, she wouldn't have stood for it, but it wasn't anyone else, it was Kara and she took it, took all the Alpha had given to her, how the Alpha had given it to her, and despite the kryptonian's roughness, Lena knew that Kara was in no way trying to harm her; Thus, the human finds herself unable to properly tame the wild Alpha.

Kara cums inside of her, filling her repeatedly with her hot seed. Lena merely screams in pleasure at the sensation of the supers warmth shooting into her womb, its toe curling and makes her screw her eyes shut only to open them and see stars for a moment. She doesn't care, doesn't stop Kara from ravaging her, she tells Kara to keep going, to keep filling her, using her and Kara eagerly obliged, sticking her dick back inside of her after their short breaks. Kara is insatiable, her sexual appetite was far more than Lena imagined, but nevertheless she weathers the unforeseen storm that was the Alpha's rut.

They don't finish for hours, they don't finish till the bed breaks and till Lena finally surrenders to the aching between her legs and hips, clawing at Kara's strong back.

The bed is broken and the sheets and mattress are drenched in a mixture made up of their sweat and sexual fluids. The room is hot, so hot it's hard to breathe. But the heat doesn't stay for long, Kara, with a huff and a puff, blows a freezing gust of air into the room, quickly rectifying the issue.

Neither say much or comment about the state of the room and bed, they merely lay close together in each other's arms, silence prevails, even when Kara starts to silently cry.

* * *

Kara is sleeping soundly behind her, hugging her from behind, their bare skin touching

Lena was sore, very sore, Kara was more than what she expected, she knew of kryptonian anatomy, she knew what Kara was, and even what Kal-El was, after all, Lex left a lot of things on Kryptonian anatomy, the whole three gender thing was confusing at first but then Lena understood. She knew what Kara was because of the house Kara hailed from, the great house of El was a house of Alphas, and as Alphas they held positions of power, all who were Els were alphas.

Lex didn't know who exactly Supergirl was at the time he wrote the documents, but no doubt now he does, and Lena was going to be sure to also let him know she'd been fucked by the alien who hailed from the race he hated most.

She didn't care anymore.

And as Lena was in her thoughts, Kara began to shift behind her, muttering.

"I...uh gotta go home...we have 48 hours until you...you know", Kara grunted softly, she shifted, breaking the physical contact with the human, turning onto her side and slipping out of the now noisy and creaky, wobbly bed.

Lena sighed softly, feeling the warmth of Kara disappearing. "Wait.", Lena spoke as she slowly sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

Kara hummed softly, she turned and instantly looked as if she'd falling under a spell, her facial expression grew soft at the sight of Lena.

Lena noticed this and felt her cheeks grow warm, "Where do we stand?", she asked, her voice soft. She had failed to tame the Alpha, and while a part of still felt the burn of betrayal, she still had an interest in taming her. Many things were left unresolved and together they opened a whole new can of worms, things would get messy again, but Lena was done letting Lex and Lillian's words keep her down. She'll hurt Kara if Kara hurt her, simple. Everyone else who's backstabbed her has gotten away with it, but Kara will not be so lucky.

The kryptonian's lips parted, "Where ever you want to stand. I...love you, I do, You're my best friend, and...I do want more, but...I know you may not trust me…"

Lena licked her lips to moisten them, "I love you too, and you're right, I don't trust you.", Lena said, "You hurt me, Kara, and honestly, I want to hurt you too.", she admits.

The super shakes her head, "It's only fair.", Kara looked down to her feet.

Lena nodded, "We have things to work through, but...this could be a fresh start for us.", Emerald eyes break off the supers naked figure, stopping herself from admiring the alien's glorious physique.

Kara smiled softly, "Sex as a fresh start?", she looked up.

Lena shrugged, a hopeful smile curling her lips, "Quiet you."

Kara chuckled, she turned around to get her supergirl regalia that was just on a small table, but was stopped when Lena spoke.

"Wait, just...take some of my clothes.", Lena suggested.

"Your clothes…", Kara rose an eyebrow as she turned around.

Lena nodded, "Go into the closet, Believe it or not, I do own some sweatpants."

And for the second time that morning, Kara chuckled.

Lena smiled again, sure, it was something that came from being Impulsive, but she felt oddly satisfied. She still felt a bit scorned, but this may be the start to something better, leverage. She loved Kara, truly, but she couldn't trust her. Things needed to be worked through and she knew that before she could ever hope to trust Kara again, she needed to tame her and once that would be done, it would be them again, them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fun, idk


End file.
